


When you're near to me

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Donating blood, F/M, I might make a chapter cut, a WIP that I may never finish, unbeta'd just throwing out the words I have so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: The Rebellion is always low on bacta so they ask for blood donation, which Jyn and Cassian join after Bodhi suggested it.





	When you're near to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



> For skitzofreak, because you listend to me rambling about this idea, long before I considered it to be a fic, you allowed me to bring in some Blue Moon into this and because I want to gift you something. 
> 
> _Darling when you're near to me_  
>  This hope is everything  
> And only you can safe the day  
> Just because you're here   
> (Get Well Soon & Kat Frankie - When you're near to me)

It’s Bodhi who suggests it to them over meal. It takes him a while to spill his thoughts out. Jyn senses it in the way he moves on his seat and the fact that he is more quiet than usual. Neither she nor anybody else of the Rogues pressures him on the matter. They all know, Chirrut would probably say he feels it in the force, that Bodhi sometimes needs his time to say something.   
  
The clattering noise the spoon makes when Bodhi drops it on his tray, after finishing his meal first, even before Cassian, still comes as a surprise.   
It’s loud enough to cut through the steady murmurs of the tables and groups of rebels around them.   
  
As if to get their table’s attention.   
  
Cassian shoots her a quick, blink and you miss it look, a thing which he tends to do when he wants to reassure they share the same opinion on a matter, but they’re in a public space or the situation simply doesn’t allow verbal conversation, before he gives Bodhi a slight smile.   
  
  
“Guys. The others.” Bodhi starts a bit shyly, takes an audible deep breath and speaks again with more confidence.

“The other pilots said today there is another one of the blood donations going on over in Hangar _Calidris_. I said I’d go, and I thought maybe you guys would join aswell?”   


Jyn vaguely remembers the message she received a few weeks ago. She had read it during the one and a half day stay she had had at the base back then. She had brushed it off due to her lack of time and then simply forgot after her last mission.   
It had stated that there would be blood donations on a regular basis in one of the empty hangars, because there are more and more open engagements with the Empires. Thereby soldiers, pathfinders, pilots, inte …well pretty much every branch of the Rebellion has been affected by it, Rebels often return wounded and in need of medical care. And because the Bacta supplies had always been low, most medical care is done without it. Unless there is no other way. Jyn has to glances over to Cassian to shake off the image of his almost lifeless body swimming in a Bacta tank. _We made it._  
So, blood is always needed and easier (and safer) to gather than bacta.

-

They hit the hangar as soon as they’re finished with lunch. Except for Chirrut and Baze, who have a scheduled training session with some recruits.  
Jyn thinks about the first time Baze joined Chirrut as trainer, while she waits in the line for the registration.  
As much as Baze prefers long distance weaponry, his own mantra being _the bigger the better_ , he shouldn’t be underestimated in hand to hand combat. It only took a few days until rumours about the blind monk who yet sees any attack had spread on the base, but people tended to forget that Baze also was a Guardian of Whills. Trained and schooled by the same people as Chirrut was. He compensated Chirrut’s swift motions with pure strength and Jyn had witnessed several recruits at once failing to take him down.

In front of her laughter bubbles out of Bodhi.  
He is chatting with an elderly woman, sitting in front of a crate, that has been converted into the reception table to greet the new donators and hand them out information. Next to the folded chair she is sitting on, Jyn spots a helmet. It’s colour over the years has turned from white to smudged grey and only a few of the blue squares on top are still fully recognisable forms.

  
Well that explains why Bodhi is so open with her. As Jyn steps closer, she can see uncommon slate blue (faded just like the helmet) colour of flight suit, which the woman has zipped down and tied around her hips. It seems to be the same shade as Cassian’s parka. Just that the parka no matter how many small tears and holes it has, looks newer.

Bodhi is still grinning and even the stone like face of the pilot is close to cracking. Somehow Jyn believes it would reveal a smile full of warmth.

If Bodhi continues at a rate like this, he might finally be allowed to start training as X-Wing pilot. Cassian had been furious when Jyn had told him how Bodhi was not allowed to start official training until his mental health increased. Of course, he still had problems to sort his thoughts, but in all their missions together Bodhi had always remained calm whenever he was in the cockpit. He was the pilot Jyn trusted the most, next to Cassian and Kay. Obviously, she was pissed too, when Bodhi had told her, the disappointment in his voice a bitter taste in her mouth, but in the end, it was more about conciliating Cassian.   
Bodhi himself wasn’t discouraged about it. He was a rogue and Jyn had felt a bit of pride when he later admitted to her that some of the pilots were giving him _unofficial_ lessons in one of the flight simulator on the side.   
  
The woman gives Bodhi back is Datapad and he steps away from her desk to find a place to sit down.

Then it is Jyn’s turn to hand her pad over.   
  
“Have you donated blood before?” Under the stern gaze of the elder’s eyes, Jyn feels almost guilty to deny the question, but thankfully the woman’s thin lips spread into a wicked grin, when Jyn shakes her head in reply.  
  
“We always like fresh blood.”   
  
The joke helps Jyn to relax. It’s already ridiculous enough that she feels nervous about this. She has been to the medbay, taken care of her own wounds and the ones of other’s, but that has always been about healing and not about getting hurt. Not that a needle in the arm, would count as a wound to her. Jyn is certain it won’t leave a mark and even if, it would just be another addition to the already existing scars on her body.

“Ok. I put a questionary on your datapad, which you need to fill out and check with the medical personnel, before you can go over to the donation station.”  
Jyn takes back her datapad from the outstretched hand of the pilot, nods at her and looks back at Cassian to be sure, he knows that she is going.   
  
There are only a few obviously broken ships in the hangar. They look like skeletons, ripped for spare parts, only their outer shells remaining. Crates and transportable walls are used to separate the areas of the hangar. Jyn can make out several areas where medical droids are checking the questionary with future donators. The donation area itself is further back. Several sentients are lying down there with medical staff dancing around them.

It takes her a while before she spots Bodhi. He is sitting on a large crate and has already pulled down the upper part of his flight suit, leaving him in one the Alliance standard issue shirts.   
  
Jyn walks over to him, but leaves a few meters between them, before she settles down on the duracreet floor and leans her back against the wall. She can feel the cold stone plates through her shirt and thermo undershirt. Cassian would shake his head at her shivering and then put one of his hands on her shoulders. Warm and steady.   
She looks over to the front desk where he is still talking.   
  
Jyn shifts a bit to sit more comfortably and encrypts her datapad to fill out the questionary.

  1. Do you feel fit? Y/N
  2. Do you weigh less than 50kg? Y/N
  3. When was the last time you have donated blood? [Never]
  4. Where you ever told to not donate blood? Y/N
  5. Have you ever procreated as appropriate for your species? Y/N
  6. Are you currently seeing a doctor? If Y, why? _When was the last time she had been to the medbay? Ah…it says currently so_ Y/N
  7. Are you currently taking medicine? If Y, please list them. Y/N
  8. Have you consumed high amounts of foreign substances? Y/N



  
Suddenly Bodhi casts a shadow on her as he stands between the wall she settled against and one of the bright fluorescent tubes of the hangar.  
“I’m finished. How far are you?” He announces to her. Jyn ignores the way he fidges with his pair of googles which he has clipped to one of the belt loops around his waist.   
“I’m only on question eight, so no need to wait on me.” She shoots him an encouraging smile, to get her message across.   
“Okay, I’ll go ahead then. Guess Cassian will join you soon, as well.”   
  
As Bodhi walks over to one of the set up medical sations, Jyn turns her focus back to the datapad resting against her tights.

  1. Have you ever received a blood transfusion? If Y when? _How much time had passed since then?_



The sand, the bright light, the sound of Cassian hitting the beam, the explo… it all tends to still haunt her in her dreams. Sometimes even during the day. Yet sometimes it feels like it happened a lifetime ago.

Y/N [171 days ago]

  1. Have you been to any of these planets for longer than 6 months or in the past 3 months? [Please find the List of Planets attached]



Jyn scrolls through the list. A few of the planets do sound familiar, others have names she hasn’t even heard of. Should she even mark Adumar? It had been a classified mission for Intel. Something dawns upon her. Can Cassian even answer any of these questions?

She looks up from her pad but can’t find him at the reception. Jyn scans her surroundings but can’t find him. _Where is he?_ She should get up. Look around for him.   
Thankfully Jyn finds a tall Shistavanen to focus on. She knows the signs. Her hands are clammy and its ridicules. They are at their base. Safe. Cassian probably just went to hit the refresher. He’s not leaving her. The Shistavanen’s ears are twitching around and her lips are pursed back revealing a row of sharp teeth behind them. In the warm sunlight the raised fur on her neck shimmers like bronze. At least Jyn is not the only one being nervous.   


It takes her another few deep breaths before she is ready to continue with the questions. They are on base, Jyn reminds herself. Cassian is safe.

[Adumar] [X]

  1. Are there diseases like [SDC] in your family? [Please find the List of diseases attached]



[Species: == Human ]

Jyn sighs and wonders if it’s even worth to go through this list. She probably won’t recognise most of these and even if, how is she supposed to know if they run in her family? This would be easier with Cassian next to her. Jyn pushes the thought out, before it can cause further panic and tips on the screen to answer the question.  


Y/N

  1. Did you have a sexual intercourse with a different species than a [human] in the last month? If Y please state, the species.



Y/N 

  1. "Have you been deployed to an active combat zone, or been in a high-stress situation, in the last 6 months?"



  
The last question is almost the most irritating one. Who in the rebellion hasn’t been deployed or in a high stress situation? Jyn just can’t remember the last time where she went without either of those things applying for 6 months.  
Y/N

Jyn throws another look around the hangar before she gets up. No sign of Cassian’s brown jacket, but she spots Bodhi in the queue of sentiments waiting to get their blood taken.   
  
She approaches the closest free medical staff to her. The med droid removes the thin curtain, which is supposed to give people a bit of privacy, for her. Jyn nods at him as a silent thanks and settles down in the single chair, which’s cushion is reamed on every edge.   
She offers the droid her data pad and they skim through her questionary. Large parts of the chassis’ colour are chipped off. Maybe Jyn could ask Bodhi about that pilot and crew chief who made it their task to recolour droids. He had told them a couple of days ago and ever since she seems to spot a droid with bright new colours.   
  
“Everything is alright. I will now preform a body scan on you.” The droid warns her, before flashing a red light at her and buzzing for a short moment.   
“Blood pressure and temperature are good. Your hydration level could be higher. Last meal was 43.09 minutes ago. Permission to donate blood granted. Do you have any further questions?”   


“No.”  
  
The droid hands her the datapad back. “Your assigned code for anonymity is F8AC08.  
Should you feel ill or dizzy at any moment please seek medical staff.”  
  
Jyn gets up from the hard chair and leaves. Behind her a mint coloured Twi’lek is already waiting. Jyn holds the curtain to the side for her, before she walks over to finally donate her blood.   
  
The donation area is separated with several tarpaulins are normally used to cover up ships, hung between antennas and poles. Another med droid is waiting in front of the area. Behind the droid Jyn spots several cots and chairs. In which a bunch of different people are sitting or lying, while small machines next to them are pumping the blood out of their veins and into small bags. Some of them are chatting with each other. One of the machines beeps and immediately one of the med droids turns to the person and after a short chat, the droid removes the single tube from the arm and puts a bit of bacta gel on.   
  
“Are you right or left handed?” A Lasat nurse greets Jyn, one of her claws extended expectantly.   
  
“Both.” Jyn replies absently placing the datapad in the large furred hand.   
  
The Lasat takes it with a nod and quickly scrolls through her filled out form, before explaining:   
  
“Well, which arm would you prefer to have the blood pulled from. It might hurt a bit afterwards.”   
  
  
Jyn debates it shortly in her head and then settles for her left arm.   
  
“Left.”  
  
“Alright.” The nurse guides her to one of the cots and gestures Jyn to set down. Next to Jyn is a small table and the Lasat pulls out one of the drawer to fish out one of the plastic bags, several tubes and a pair of rubber gloves. She sorts everything and then turns to Jyn again.   
  
“Please roll up your sleeve and stretch your arm out so that you’re comfortable. “  
  
Jyn does as she is told, but somehow can’t really relax. It’s ridiculous. It’s just a needle. She had been hurt far worse. Gave herself shots before.

**Author's Note:**

> The pilot at the reception is Jaldine Gerams. She has a small role in Rogue One, but I formed her character much more after Marilla Cuthbert from "Anne with an E", since both characters are portrayed by Geraldine James.
> 
> Lorga and Yvette belong to skitzofreak. They made their first apperance in "You give me something" and I ship them quite a bit. 
> 
> I included some other OCs in this. 
> 
> Most questions are inspired by the questionary you have to fill out before donating blood. Which is something I suggest you can do, if you're blood is "clean" and your body can handle it. Drink a lot of water (at least 1 liter) before, don't go on an empty stomache. No drugs in your system. Listen to the doctors. I'm sure there are a lot of places you can get more info about it. 
> 
> -
> 
> This fic is almost a year old and I sort of lost track of it. I know what I wanted to tell, but somehow I can't get there. Expect further edits.


End file.
